gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is the main tritagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest and most headstrong of the superhero trio. Appearance and Personality 1998 Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Janes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in the episode "Cootie Gras". In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her classmate (Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste hostile abnormal eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him). During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. 2016 Like the other girls, not much has changed to her personality. Among the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is the most tomboyish and aggressive like her original 1998 series counterpart, usually having an angrier disposition in comparison to Bubbles and Blossom. However, she happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. Like her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrap-booking. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend with them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at the villains who calls her as such. Her new voice has also been used exaggerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. She is also sassy. Like her original counterpart, Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Gallery Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in FusionFall Buttercup.png|Buttercup in Original PPG Buttercup (PPGZ).png|Buttercup in PPGZ Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum Buttercup appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Buttercup re-appears as one of the characters from Cartoon Network. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Buttercup appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Bubbles. Multisoft x Cartoon Network Buttercup appears as a playable character in the Cartoon Network side. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Buttercup is one of the characters from Cartoon Network side. Trivia 1998 * Even though she is named after a buttercup flower, her signature color is green instead of yellow. * In her interview for the movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko. She also claims to be wearing a blonde wig in scenes where Bubbles has a lot of action. * Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). * Buttercup's eye and dress color was originally going to be blue just like Bubbles. However, when Craig McCracken drew the PPG the second time he switched Bubbles and Buttercup's color and he liked it better that way. * Buttercup may be rebellious but she loves her sisters, as do they in return. * Despite her tomboyish personality, she still wears a dress, stocking and mary janes like her sisters. * In Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs, Buttercup passed gas onscreen. She's been the only girl to do so in the series. * Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. * Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "Divide and Conquer". * Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese . * She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in 'Nuthin' Special'. * Buttercup's flip hairstyle is similar to Dee Dee's friend Lee Lee's hairstyle on Dexter's Laboratory. * Buttercup is mostly depicted as being left-handed, such as when playing bass guitar or writing, whereas Blossom and Bubbles are more consistently right-handed. 2016 * Compared to her original counterpart, Buttercup's eyes and dress are a lighter shade of green. * This Buttercup and her sisters' energy manipulation powers are reminiscent of that of Green Lantern's power ring. ** Buttercup's energy manipulation, however, has the most striking resemblance due to the fact that her trademark color is that precise shade of green. * Buttercup uses her laser vision ability the most out of the girls. * Buttercup doesn't like being called a princess. * Buttercup's fear of spiders was shared by her 1998 counterpart from the original series. * Compared to her original series counterpart, she is a bit more laid back and sarcastic. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Superhero Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters